parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Deleted Scenes Of Casey Jones' Apprentice Is Thomas In Fantasia (TheBeckster1000's Style)
Here are some deleted scenes of how they should be added in Casey Jones' Apprentice is Thomas in Fantasia (TheBeckster1000's Style). List Deleted Scene 1 *Narrator: There was once a great sorcerer, who knew more about magic than anyone else... *(at nighttime, General No. 3, an American Western and Atlantic Railroad 4-4-0 engine hauling a yellow Western & Atlantic coach, and a red Canadian Pacific No. 437086 caboose, and piloted by Thomas the Tank Engine, steams along toward a broken viaduct) *Thomas: Faster, General! Faster! *(KABOOM! General Gut Wrench screams. SPLASH! Thomas' engine struggles, making his way up the steep hill, and battles onward) *Narrator: ...and that's why he lived in a big castle on a hill. Deleted Scene 2 *Narrator: A few moments later... *(General speeds along quietly through a dried dessert canyon and speeds through a tunnel. Thomas stokes the furnace with coal from the tender into the furnace by using a coal shovel. The view of General's cab is shown at the back as Thomas dusts his hands off) *Thomas: Boy, I love my job as a railroad engineer. *(He looks at his watch and realizes that he is late and opens the regulator to full) *Thomas: Whoa! I'll be late! Quick, General! Quick! *(General speeds up and rattles as the scenery changes with General going full steam ahead) Deleted Scene 3 *(General zooms out of the tunnel. Thomas stokes more coal into the furnace as General goes faster. Thomas sees the next station through the tunnel over the viaduct) *Thomas: The next station. We'll be on time, I hope. *(General speeds onto the bridge and thunders across through the tunnel. As he steams out of the other side, Thomas spies another train double headed by two 2-6-0 Baldwin Mogul engines, both numbered 7, and hauling some orange boxcars and a red caboose on a slow freight train toward Thomas' train. Thomas gasps, shuts off steam, and applies the brakes, but jumps out of General's cab, and runs away as the two trains collide in a cloud of black smoke and steam with a large explosion) Deleted Scene 4 *(Thomas runs onward and spots a large castle) *Thomas: Wow! Looks like someone's making magic in the castle! *(Thomas carries on, but hears some voices calling in anger) *Voices: Oi! Stop! You'll never escape! Yeah! We'll get you! *Thomas: Cinders and ashes! What can I do? I wish to do some magic tricks like that! Faster! If I can reach that castle, I'll go in to make I'm safe! *(Thomas speeds onward toward the castle and hides safely in the bushes as some rustlers thunder on by) *Thomas: That's those rustlers gone. Now I can make my way to the castle. Deleted Scene 5 *Thomas: (knocks on the door) Please open up! I need a place to stay safe at least. *(Casey Jones opens the door) *Casey Jones: Who is that? (sees Thomas and gasps) Oh hi. I'm Master Casey Jones. I'm a brave engineer sorcerer. *Thomas: And I'm Thomas the Tank Engine. I need to be an apprentice. *Casey Jones: Sure. Come on in. *(Thomas comes into Casey Jones' castle) Deleted Scene 6 *(Thomas sweeps the floor with all his might) *Casey Jones: Good work, Thomas. Keep up the good work. *(Thomas scrubs with all his might) *Thomas: Sure is hard work, but I mustn't stop. *(Thomas chops the wood) *Casey Jones: How goes the work? *Thomas: Fine. *(Thomas brings books in and places them on shelves) *Thomas: Ah... *(Thomas brings in water from the spring and fills it into the tub at the well) *Casey Jones: Good work. Keep it up. *Thomas: I've finished doing all my duties. Deleted Scene 7 *(Spike runs on by. Thomas, now depressed, follows up the stairs) *Thomas: Wait! Stop! *Narrator: Ignoring the little engine's cries, Spike kept on bringing water, until Thomas grabbed an axe and chopped the dog into pieces. *(as Spike continues to ignore Thomas' warnings and keeps on bringing water, Thomas, now astonished, grabs an axe from nearby and chops Spike into pieces) *Thomas: That'll teach him. *(Thomas heads back to the well to have a rest) Deleted Scene 8 *Casey Jones: Oh, so that's the wreckage of my apprentice's train, along with the other train. Looks like I'll take care of it with pleasure. *(Casey makes a lot of magic and puts the wreckage of Thomas' train and the double headed slow freight train back together again) *Casey Jones: That should do it. *(Casey walks backward toward the castle) Category:TheBeckster1000 Category:Movie spoofs Category:Fantasia Movies Spoofs